


Up Against Your Will

by BeesKnees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James discovers Regulus has taken the mark.</p><p>Written for kink-bingo 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against Your Will

James’ mind doesn’t exactly follow what happened. The sound reaches him before anything else. Then, all he can do is stare at the splotch of color that is rising in Regulus’ pale cheeks. The shape of his hand is practically visible on Regulus’ skin. The arch of James’ fingers crest over Regulus’ sharp cheekbone. His head is turned away from James, and Regulus watches as his tongue darts out to lick up the bead of blood on his lower lip.

He doesn’t know who is more surprised, him or Regulus. But as he stares at the mark on Regulus’ face, it seems to erase the mark that he had just seen on Regulus’ arm. He doesn’t know how Regulus could have been so stupid. While he might have refused to come with Sirius, James had never actually thought him foolish enough to do this.

Finally, Regulus seems stirred to action. James catches a flash of anger in his face. He looks as if he might retaliate, but James presses in before Regulus can do anything. He catches both of Regulus’ wrists, forces him back. His back collides with the wall, and James feels an absurd rush of satisfaction. He lets go just to slap Regulus again. The color on Regulus’ face flares red and the split along his lower lip runs deeper. Regulus’ eyes go dark and he bucks up furiously against James, trying to throw him off.

It does little, only makes James’ cock throb all the more. He grinds in against Regulus’ hip as he jerks forward and grabs Regulus’ lower lip in between his teeth. They sink into the tender flesh and the copper of Regulus’ blood spills onto his tongue. It’s a reminder that the boy is alive. That he’s alive and here with James, and that wherever he might be summoned, some part of him belongs to James. James might not be able to mark him in the same; he can’t bind him in blood and magic, but, for the time being, his mark is just clear as the one on Regulus’ arm.

Regulus fights him the entire while, trying to bite at James’ mouth in return. One of his arms is still pinned against the wall. Regulus uses the other to grab a tight handful of James’ hair. He wrenches his head back and James groans, his teeth snapping together as Regulus’ lip slides away. Regulus may be angry, may pretend that he doesn’t want this, but his cock is thick and hard inside his trousers and James takes full advantage of that.

He grinds their hips together, the pace rough and heady. Regulus’ nails still drag across his scalp so hard that James is certain that he must be bleeding. But he is also rocking up into James, his breathing uneven. It all sends a shudder down James’ spine. Regulus’ lip won’t stop bleeding and it’s driving James insane. He moans, latches onto it again and jerks Regulus forward with a pull of one of his hands.

Their legs are tangled together and is Regulus is beginning to make the most perfect sounds in the back of his throat, the ones that set James on edge, the ones that mean Regulus is close to coming. When they’re apart for months, it’s these noises that James plays over and over again when his hand is on his cock. He doesn’t understand Regulus, doesn’t understand how he’s gotten under his skin in this way. All he knows is that even though everything has suddenly become so dangerous, all James ever craves is the visage of his best friend’s younger brother. He is everything that James should not want in his life.

James grinds his teeth over the slit in Regulus’ lip, probes it with his tongue. His thrusts are becoming more and more uneven. When he is just there, perfectly balanced, he pulls back and hits Regulus again, certain that he will sear this moment into Regulus’ memory. Regulus lets out a startled hiss and James comes, his mouth pressed in against the red heat of Regulus’ cheek. He’s certain that some part of it will bruise.

Bruises have always blossomed so wonderfully on Regulus’ skin.

He’s not surprised at all that, despite the pain, Regulus stiffens against him. James can feel the orgasm wrack its way through Regulus’ body. They are both still for just a moment.

James breathes out against Regulus’ face before Regulus finally gathers his strength and pushes James away. James half-stumbles. Regulus looks at him for only an instant, his expression accusing. He says nothing and then Disapparates.


End file.
